Elsword: Zodiacal Power
by Infinitespada
Summary: Elsword and co world is in danger! The Zodiac King is about to awaken and plans to destroy the world. Not only do they have to unlock there powers but they have to find the rest of the Zocebe in under 3 weeks. Will the gang defeat the giant lord who caused the big bang! Or will they be overcomed by its strength and power


**Inf: SRY SRY SRY EVERYONE, im getting more busy by the second i cant do anything cause 50% of my day is gone because of band camp 25% of exhaustion and eventual passing out, 15% of it from others need 5% of my own needs and other 5% is my freetime so im extreamly sry qnq**

**Sen: ahh, soo you started another story huh? **

**Inf: well ya, i have alot of idea's for 3n1 as always but i have to little time to do it so im doing this short story**

**Els: cool, whats it about**

**Inf: ZODIACS!**

**Sen: ofc...**

**Rena: hmmm?~**

**Sen: Inf is like insane about zodiac, especially with scorpio sense, well he is a scorpio. he loves it so much that he gave each of them a nick name**

**Inf: here they are~**

**Scorpio= Scorpy**

**Gemini= Gemi**

**Sagittarius= Saggi**

**Virgo= Vigo**

**Aries= Airy**

**Taurus= Tartar**

**Cancer= Cance**

**Leo= Lee**

**Libra= libry**

**Aquarius= Aquar**

**Pieces= Pies (not to be confused with pie's)**

**Capricorn= Capri**

**Aisha: long list o.o**

**Raven: ikr right**

**Eve: eve...dont understand**

**Inf: well ill explain later but for now story start!**

**Scorpio= Els**

**Gemini= Aisha**

**Aquarius= Rena**

**Cancer= Raven**

**Virgo= Eve**

**Capricorn= Chung**

**Leo= Ara**

**Sagittarius= Elesis**

**Taurus= ?**

**Libra= ?**

**Aries= ?**

**Pieces= ?**

* * *

**? Pov**

****I looks outside my window with discomfort feelings going down my spine, the end of the world was coming. Too soon for comfort! From the corners of my office, I can hear my servant appear out of the shadow. "Master...there here..." he quietly said. I stayed silent for a while before I responded back "thank you Calos, I'll summon you when I need you" I said firmly.

"Yes...master"

In an instant he disappeared into the shadows again, I raise my hand slowly and motioned my fingers in a "come here" kind of way. The door slowly opened up as my 3 guests entered. The boy with the Red hair, with a dragon tattoo on his right arm and a 3 with a runic language tattoo on his left arm, crimson red eyes, wearing a shirt with a drawing of breezes on a beach suggest that he must be carefree. The shortest of the group had purple hair, beautiful purple eyes, schoolgirl-like clothes reading a book seems very smart. Last but not least the greenish yellowish haired beautiful young girl with kind eyes, and a sweet smile seems to be an affectionate one. "Sir Galiate why did you call me here?" said the red head.

"Do you know about the zodiacs?" I asked

"Zodiacs are of the horoscopes, it determines the trait and/or personality of each people under its sign" The shortest girl said keeping her eye on her book

"Very good Aisha, now let me show you something."

I pressed the button on my desk. A flat screened electronic thing slowly appeared before the 3, there was a video installed. The video showed a sleeping beast with razor sharp fangs and horns. Fear instantly hovered over the group. "W-what is that Galiate?" said the kind girl. "I'm glad you asked Rena, that is the Zodiac king. A ruthless man who used to terrorize the entire universe, in fact. He is the one that caused the big bang" All three of them let out a loud gasp. The boy stepped up and spoke. "What does this have to do with us? Let alone 2 girls, don't you know that girls are useless in something that scary. And who are they anyways?" He deliberately said. The two girls looked at him threateningly "What did you say about girls?". Before anything could happen I interrupted and explained "Elsword the Zodiac king is soon to awaken and he will destroy the world, and cause what we call the Big Bomb. The only ones that can stop him are the Zodiacal Celestial Beings, or the Zocebe's."

"So? You still haven't answered my question, why are we here? What does this have to do with us?"

"You guys are the 3 Zocebe's currently that I could find. In other words"

"We're the chosen ones" Aisha said

"Correct, You 3 have yet to unlocked your powers but your base forms are enough to start looking for the other Zocebe's, keep in mind that the Zocebe's have 3 forms. Base, Resistant, and Power forms. You'll unlock your resistant and power forms when the desired requirements are met" I continued

"Oh I see! So we have to find the other Zocebe's and unlock our other 2 forms. And in the final battle all the Zocebe's have to team up to beat the Zodiac king again" Rena said

I walked closer to the 3. "Yes. But before you began your journey you have to unlock your powers first, hold out your hands". The 3 held out there hands as I grabbed each and tapped at the base of their hand. All 3 hands started glowing and formed a kind of sign, Elsword sign had an M with a tail at the end (Scorpio sign). Aisha's hand had a Roman style 2 her hand (Gemini sign). Lastly Rena had a wave like sign (Aquarius sign).

"Your adventure will be dangerous, so be careful. And I suggest you get to know each other, now quick go now no questions. You have 3 weeks before the end of the world"

"Right!" they all said.

"Do your best, I'm counting on you" I said.

They all left immediately, I really admired there bravery. Going into battle with no questions...To bad...they would be really good servants...

* * *

**Inf: And done!**

**Chung: Hey Inf, tell me when im going to appear!**

**Inf: later chungy later**

**Raven: and me!**

**Eve: mmm...**

**Elesis: :P stop being such little kids about a little dumb story**

**Inf: Well thanks for the encouragement ely ;-; **

**Elesis: lol...**

**Inf: Well, you guys will be appearing soon, not too soon, not too late besides. I love confusing the readers. I mean I bet alot of people are confused about the last chap of 3n1 hehehe~**

**Sen: *smacks* GO TO BED!**

**Inf: Ow! Your such a bad OC Q~Q**

**Sen: I only care about your health now finish this story and go to sleep!**

**Inf: F-fine!, R&R everyone! bye!**


End file.
